


Almost Normal

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter's lost track of the days since he invited Cassidy back to his place for a one night stand, he's finding that he likes the company of the man he picked up at the bar more than he should.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Peter Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Almost Normal

Peter had begun losing track of time; he was quite sure it had been a Friday night when he’d met Cassidy after his show, they’d gone back to his place, gotten high, shagged, and then passed out. The following morning they had had sex again, got tipsy, ate, watched TV, smoked weed, shagged, and now according to his phone it was Monday and he had five missed calls from his manager and about four increasingly angered voice mails. He went to call Kyle back, but that line of thinking was interrupted when Cassidy began kissing between his shoulder blades, calloused fingers rubbing down along his side. Peter smiled, sat his phone back down on the bedside table and turned his attention to his new temporary situation. He wasn’t exactly sure what he should call it at this point, other than they’d been banging and getting drunk and high for days on end now and he still didn’t have the slightest urge to kick his new friend out, that was a good sign, wasn’t it? His therapist had told him he needed long standing relationships with other people, he couldn’t just shove people away after he got what he wanted from them. He’d gotten free drugs and amazing sex out of Cassidy, yet he still liked having him in his home, and very much liked having him in his bed. Sure, he didn’t know very much about him still, then again Cassidy knew less about Peter. 

“Am I keeping you from anything?” He asked when Peter rolled onto his back, fingers tangling in his hair pulling him into a kiss.

“Nothing at all, just my manager being an absolute prick again.”

It wasn’t like he had any shows, not until Friday. He’d done this a million and one times, he didn’t see why he needed to attend meetings and auditions; people bought tickets, they paid for livestreams, and they bought anything that he signed. He didn’t see what there was to be updated about, as for rehearsing he knew his part, it was the new actors who always fucked up.

“Good, think maybe we could go out today?” Cassidy asked as he kissed down his chest, down towards his stomach.

Peter pet his fingers through his hair, legs spreading as he watched the other man move further down, lips brushing against his skin. “Yeah, could do that.”

He hadn’t thought about leaving his flat for a few days now, he was quite sure they still had enough alcohol, though they could always buy more, but perhaps some fresh air would be good. Well as fresh as the air in Vegas could ever be. He sighed relaxing against the bed when he felt lips press against his inner thigh, biting and sucking against sensitive skin, he moaned when he felt Cassidy’s tongue slowly lick against his clit. He scratched against the other man’s scalp, rocking against him as he felt him continue to teasingly lick against him, tip of his tongue flicking against the tip of his clit. Peter cursed and moaned, grinding against his partner’s mouth, he felt him take his clit into his mouth sucking against him, tongue stroking him as he slipped two fingers into his entrance. Peter gripped his hair firmly, tugging and pulling as he moaned for him, he felt his fingers pumping into him, a third one slipping inside him as he continued eagerly licking and sucking against his clit pushing him towards his climax. He came crying out his name, back arching, head tossed back against the pillows. 

Cassidy’s fingers slipped out of him; he pressed a kiss to his stomach before pulling away from him getting up from the bed. Peter watched him, admired him in what little light there was in his dimly lit bedroom; he was an attractive guy with his short brown hair that seemed a lot curlier than it had the night they’d hooked up, there was something relaxed and easy about him, like he was somebody Peter could easily trust. He didn’t necessarily want to trust him, didn’t want to grow attached to him; he remembered the last time he’d been attached to somebody; she’d ended up murdered. Peter pushed the thought out of mind as he climbed out of bed, led Cassidy into the bathroom where they showered together, afterwards they got dressed once Cassidy managed to find his clothes which had ended up spread throughout the apartment over the course of the past few days. Peter didn’t see any reason to question it when Cassidy shrugged on a hoodie and borrowed an old umbrella that was sitting around. 

It was strange leaving his apartment; the sun was a glaring horrible flaming ball that hung in the sky. People crowded the sidewalks and the streets, car horns blaring, people shouting at each other, the typical morning in Vegas. 

“So, have you lived here long?” Cassidy asked, fingers brushing against Peter’s as they walked together.

“Yeah, shit left England when I turned nineteen, came to America with some money I stole from my uncle, and this is where I ended up.” 

He knew he should feel bad about stealing from the man who had taken him in after his parents had been murdered by Jerry, but his uncle had never wanted him, and never hid how much he despised him. He couldn’t feel bad for stealing from a wretched old creature like him.

“When did you start doing your acts?” 

“Few years into living here, I used to do street magic like a total dick head.”

Cassidy grinned, “I like magic, when did you decide to do the whole vampire stage thing?”

“Just happened, you know how fads are, people got really fucking intense about vampires all the sudden and seemed like a good way to make money.” 

“Plus, your ass looks fucking great in leather, gotta say.” 

Peter laughed, brushed his knuckles against the back of his hand. “So, what made you come here, taking it that you aren’t from the states.”

“Oh, you know, raised enough Hell in Ireland, decided to try a new scenery. The drugs here aren’t the best in the world, but still get the job done. Gotta say the cops are right bastards here, I don’t even want to get into how many times I’ve been arrested or for what. I like it here though, been wanting to come back here for a while, just recently got the chance really.” 

Cassidy moved in front of him holding open the door of the liquor store for him, Peter smiled at him as he stepped inside. The building was shit, but their prices were good. The man behind the counter didn’t bother looking up from his magazine as they entered the shop, country music played on the speakers at a low level, the air conditioner sounded like it was ready to explode, and the small building was crowded with shelves. 

“Whatever you want feel free to get it mate, all on me.” Peter informed him as he headed down the whiskey aisle.

“Feels like Christmas then.”

“Maybe later we can get dinner.” Peter offered as he picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels, he cradled it in the crook of his arm as he grabbed up a bottle of Kraken, looping his finger through the small handle of the glass jug.

“That would be lovely, haven’t gone out to eat in ages. Well I mean I have, but like not a restaurant.” 

He wasn’t sure what he was doing, it wasn’t like it was a date per say. He was just going to go out to dinner with a guy he barely knew, one he’d been having sex with for the past few days. He was beyond positive that his family wouldn’t approve of this, but then again, they hadn’t approved of any of his life decisions in years. Sometimes it hurt, he worried that his parents would have abandoned him too if they hadn’t died while he’d still been young. He loved to think they would have been accepting of him, would have called him by the pronouns he preferred, welcomed him and loved him, but he worried that was just a dream, that the reality would have been bleak and depressing. He knew he made poor life choices, he’d considered making better ones after Jerry was taken down, but it hadn’t happened. Sure, he took the odd vampire hunting job, used to go on hunts with Charley, but then he’d gone off to university out of state with Amy. Now it was just him, killing Jerry hadn’t made anything better; sure, he was dead, and he couldn’t hurt anybody again, but it hadn’t brought back Peter’s parents, hadn’t solved a lifetime of trauma. So, he bounced from therapist to therapist, spent his nights alone and drunk, except now he wasn’t alone again. It was nice, even if he wasn’t sure he’d ever tell Cassidy anything about Jerry or his murdered parents, it felt easier when the other person didn’t know he was a real person with problems.

By the time they reached the register they had five bottles between them, more than enough to drown sorrows and forget the past for the next week or so. After Peter paid and gathered one bag while Cassidy carried the other, they headed to Starbucks ordering black coffees before heading back to Peter’s flat. Back to the comfort of central air and artificial lighting, Peter kicked off his shoes leaving them by the door, he reset the alarm system before heading to the bar where he unpacked their bags setting the bottles along the surface. Cassidy settled himself on one of the bar stools uncapping the bottle of Jack pouring a generous amount of it into his drink then into Peter’s as well.

“How long are you staying here?” Peter asked, might as well know now how long this was going to go on for.

“Oh, I don’t know yet, could stay longer I suppose. Didn’t have a deadline on it, of course I don’t want to impose on you.” 

“You’re not, I like having you here actually. I had a girlfriend who lived here with me, that was years ago though.”

Cassidy nodded, took a sip of his drink. “Seeing anybody then?”

“Not really, just casual shit, seems easier y’know. How about you?”

“Same here, there’s a girl I’m in love with, but she’s already with somebody else. Guy’s a right bastard, but he’s my best friend. I hate speaking ill of him, but some the shit he does just gets to me, I guess. It’s why I’m out here, needed a break.”

“Sorry to hear that, you’re welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want.”

It wasn’t like it was an invitation for a relationship, just an invitation for him to stay as long as he needed while he worked through things. Of course, the invite came partially from a place of utter loneliness, he liked having company, having somebody there when he woke up in the morning and falling asleep with him. It was strange the things he missed after Ginger died, the things he didn’t think he would miss after her death.

“Thanks mate, I kind of figured you would have kicked me out first morning I was here.”

“Considered it, but it’s been a shit couple of years.”

There was just something right about waking up with a warm body in his bed, feeling somebody holding him, somebody to touch him and kiss him. He knew it was dumb and juvenile to care about this shit, to crave affection, and somebody to give a fuck about him, but he couldn’t help it. His depression had been hitting him hard ever since everything with Jerry, having somebody here with him so far kept him from doing any harm beyond drinking and getting high. 

They moved to the couch where Peter laid back against him, stared at the flat screen as Cassidy flipped through the channels, pausing on the soap operas and the reality shows, finally landing and staying on Real Housewives. Peter held his hand, stroked his index finger along the back of the other man’s hand, smiled when he felt him kiss the top of his head. He liked this more than he should, more than was healthy in the long run of something temporary. He wanted to allow himself to enjoy this while he had it, had somebody to sit here with him watching dramatic scripted reality shows about rich women who had too much work done on themselves, he couldn’t help but smile when Cassidy laughed at the fights on TV, enjoyed it when he wrapped an arm around his waist holding him. It was nice, nicer than it should be, nearly felt like what he heard love was like.


End file.
